


Marahan Saat Tumpengan

by alxsglo



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, lapslock, sundanese au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxsglo/pseuds/alxsglo
Summary: mark kalau sudah ngambek itu seperti abg yangmoody.





	Marahan Saat Tumpengan

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. kang/akang, aa = abang, kakak laki-laki  
2\. teteh = kakak perempuan

  
  


ini mungkin terdengar klise, tapi mark ini pacar yang … berbeda. mungkin ada hubungannya dengan mereka yang berpacaran di usia yang mulai menganggap pacaran bukan main-main lagi, tapi dengan mark, yukhei memang benar-benar bisa merasakan pacaran yang serius.

_hehehe_, jujur, sebenarnya pada masa abg baru puber, yukhei ini dikenal sebagai _playboy_—mudah gonta-ganti pacar; bisa hanya dalam beberapa hari putus lalu mendapatkan pacar baru. banyak yang bilang kalau yukhei ini senang memainkan perasaan orang, tapi sesungguhnya ia hanyalah _cupu_ … masih awam dalam percintaan; yukhei akan selalu mengingat kata sang ibu mengenai pacaran, “_masih muda mah berpetualang kalau pacaran, pengalaman aja coba-coba._” jadi ia pun gonta-ganti pacar tanpa begitu mempermasalahkannya hingga akhirnya ia makin dewasa, makin mengerti bahwa apa yang dilakukannya itu sungguh kurang ajar dan ia merasa bersalah pada seluruh mantan yang dipacarinya di sma.

dengan mark, yukhei bisa mengobrol berjam-jam tanpa merasa bosan. dengan pacarnya ini, yukhei juga menemukan sisinya yang berbeda, di mana ia bisa lebih kalem dalam bersikap. mungkin tertular mark yang pada dasarnya kalem, nah, sedangkan mark tertular sisi yukhei yang _grumpy_. 

seperti sekarang, di mana mark dan yukhei habis bertengkar kemarin, tapi harus bertemu karena ibu mark ulang tahun.

“tuh, kata ibu disuruh makan dulu.”

“hm, bentar.” 

mungkin karena mark tumbuh dengan membaca komik cinta-cintaan yang mengglorifikasi _bad boys_ yang merokok, jadi ketika mark melihat yukhei yang masih mengenakan jaket kulit motornya sambil merokok di teras, mark jadi dibuat deg-degan karena doi nampak lebih tampan berkali-kali lipat …. tapi ia tetap marah pada yukhei karena pria itu sudah janji tidak akan merokok minggu ini, apa lagi di hari spesial begini.

“kamu udah makan belum?” yukhei akhirnya mengatakan lebih dari sepatah dua patah kata pada mark, mereka mulai melunak tapi masih malu-malu.

“aku makannya kalau kamu makan.”

yukhei pun mematikan puntung rokoknya, masih ada setengah lagi (_anjir euy, dua rebu ..._) tapi ia tidak mau membuat maag mark kambuh. mark kalau sudah ngambek itu seperti abg _moody_.

mereka makannya di sudut ruangan, jauh dari keramaian teman-teman ibu mark. akang johnny—aanya mark—tentu saja duduknya dekat si ibu karena ia memiliki imej ‘calon mantu idaman’ untuk ibu-ibu yang satu arisan dengan ibu mark. yukhei berpikir kalau _kang johnny_ ini memang senang cari perhatian di hadapan ibu-ibu ….

“dek, makannya yang banyak.” kata ibunya mark pada pacar anak bungsunya, yukhei hanya cengengesan karena mulutnya penuh makanan dan porsi makannya itu sudah standar warteg tapi tidak usah bilang-bilang ….

ini kalau tidak ramai dan tidak ada ibu-ibu yang menanyakan siapa pria yang melekat pada mark, atmosfer antara mark dan yukhei pasti canggung. ketegangannya terasa, raut wajah mereka berdua tidak seberseri biasanya, yukhei juga tidak cerewet membicarakan penayangan episode baru film serial favorit mereka yang tayang kemarin.

sesi makan sudah beres, yukhei hanya bisa mengitari pandangannya ke sekitar, sok-sok tertarik pada setiap rincian dekorasi rumah mark. yukhei belum memberikan hadiah ulang tahun pada ibu mark dan memang menunggu untuk semua tamu pulang karena ingin momennya spesial meski kadonya sih tidak spesial-spesial amat; sebuah pel lengkap dengan ember yang ada pemeras otomatisnya dan sebuah jas hujan.

“_dede_, helm yang item ke mana?” ibu mark berteriak dari dapur.

“tanya si aa,” mark merespon sebelum kemudian berdecak kesal karena baru ingat kalau helmnya masih ada di rumah yukhei, “eh, ketinggalan di rumah yukhei!”

jeda, kemudian terdengar bising kantung plastik dan langkah kaki ibu mark yang mendekat. “ya, udah. dede sama yukhei yang anterin nasi kotak ke mamah donghyuck.” _o-ow …._

“ih ...,” mark mengernyit, mengerucutkan bibirnya agar diberi belas kasihan, meski sebenarnya hanya mempan pada yukhei, “sama si aa aja ….”

“si aa mah lagi beli galon.”

hm, jadi donghyuck ini mantan pacar mark di sma, masih zaman culun-culunnya mereka pacaran dan ketika putus, katanya secara tidak baik-baik. jadi meski keduanya sama-sama sudah _move on_, tapi mereka masih canggung kalau bertemu. kalau yukhei bukan orang yang cepat tanggap, ia tidak akan pernah menyadari kecanggungan antara mark dan donghyuck tiap kali mereka bertemu di tempat beli seblak. kang johnny mungkin tahu, tapi ibunya mark jelas-jelas tidak tahu mengenai hal ini.

mark tidak pernah mau bercerita pada yukhei kenapa, jadi yukhei juga tidak ingin memaksanya. 

“sama saya aja sendiri, bu.” yukhei mengusulkan.

ibunya mark geleng-geleng. “bareng sama mark, ya, masa bukan anaknya yang nganter? malah calonnya yang nganter ….” _calon._ _anjir, edun! edun! sudah lampu hijau ternyata_. yukhei mau heboh pada mark tapi harus ditahan karena lagi marahan.

jalan ke rumah donghyuck itu tanggung, tidak jauh tapi tidak dekat juga. jadi yukhei dan mark jalannya lama, canggung setengah mati karena ini adalah pertengkaran besar mereka yang pertama, biasanya kalau pertengkaran kecil akan langsung berbaikan di hari yang sama.

“_yang_ …,” gak dijawab, jadi yukhei melanjutkan, “udahan, ah, marahnya. gak enak, maafin aku … kemarin bentak-bentak kamu.”

mark tidak langsung menjawab, jadi yukhei menoleh padanya dan menemukan mark yang sedang menahan senyumnya di balik wajah cemberutnya. mungkin mark tidak menyadari kalau yukhei ini orangnya cepat tanggap jadi bisa memperhatikan hal-hal kecil seperti ini.

mark membuka mulutnya, kemudian menghela napas panjang. “hm, maafin aku juga _annoying _sama kamu.”

_ha-ha_, yukhei mengernyit mengingat bagaimana ia membuat mark menangis untuk pertama kalinya setelah berdebat. yukhei tidak tahu kalau mark bisa menangis seperti kemarin, ia panik setengah mati karena telah membuat anak orang lain menangis tapi gengsi minta maaf saat itu juga.

jadi awalnya begini:

salah satu hal lain yang membedakan mereka berdua yakni bagaimana mark bisa membedakan mana yang seharusnya jadi prioritasnya mana yang tidak karena pemikirannya panjang, selalu memikirkan masa depan. sedangkan yukhei hidup dengan moto “_live in the moment_” yang berimbas pada gaya hidup yang terlalu santai. yukhei yang sedang menyusun skripsi malah berleha-leha dan menjadikan sibuk menarik penumpang _go-jek_ sebagai alasannya untuk tidak mengerjakan skripsinya padahal yukhei sedang tidak membutuhkan uang lebih. yukhei yang senang motor-motoran malah mengorbankan perkuliahannya. topik pembicaraan skripsi ini memang sensitif untuk mahasiswa akhir, jadi mereka berdua sempat berdebat sengit. 

“iya, nanti aku kerjain skripsinya.”

“biar kita wisudanya bareng, kan, enak.”

yukhei memindahkan kantung plastik berisi nasi kotaknya ke tangan yang satu lagi agar ia kemudian bisa menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari mark. “_okay_, sayangkuuu, sun dulu biar aku semangat.” yukhei menghentikan langkahnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada mark, menyodorkan pipinya.

_huhhhh, ftv sctv memang_. sungguh kebetulan mereka berhenti di rumah teteh irene yang ada pohon belimbing yang sedang gugur, jadi suasananya agak romantis dan jalanan sedang sepi. 

ketika mark ikut mendekat, waktu seakan diperlambat, yukhei super deg-degan karena ia bisa mencium aroma sabun _lifebuoy_ dari mark yang dirindukannya, lalu … cup! pipi yukhei dicium! tapi cuma sekilas ….

“_yang_, kamu bau motor, ih.” mark berkomentar dengan hidung yang dikerutkan. aduh, gemas. yukhei ingin mencubit pipi pacarnya tapi tangannya sibuk dengan nasi kotak dan tangan mark.

“aku bau motor tapi kamu sayang,” yukhei membalas, mereka mulai berjalan lagi. mark tidak meresponnya, tapi yukhei tahu kalau kegemingan tersebut berarti _iya, aku sayang_. karena dengan mark, sensitivitas yukhei jadi makin melonjak sehingga bisa membedakan seluruh tipe-tipe diamnya sang pacar. “eh, tadi kamu ngeh ibu kamu bilang apaan gak?”

“apaan?”

“aku disebut ‘calon’-nya kamu!” yukhei cekikikan puas, kembali terlihat berseri. “kalau udah disetujuin, kita nikah siri besok terus lari ke luar negeri.”

mark ikut cekikikan pada gurauan yukhei. “yaa, paling dihajar sama si aa!”

ah, mengingat bagaimana kang johnny bisa segalak apa, yukhei bergidik ngeri karena kakaknya mark itu cukup protektif.

“jangan mikirin nikah, skripsi, skripsiii, jangan lupa!” terdengar mark mengoceh lagi sambil menusuk-nusuk rusuk yukhei.

kekasih mark itu tersenyum. “iyaaa, manisku!” 

dipanggil begitu, mark tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. meski tampilan yukhei dari luar ini tipikal anakbandel yang amburadul, tapi yukhei ini sebenarnya orang yang lembut, romantis, dan cukup _domestic_. di antara mereka berdua, yukhei yang paling sering membawa topik mengenai pernikahan dan membayangkan masa depannya dengan mark. yukhei punya sisi tipe-tipe pria romantis di ftv yang menggelikan, tapi tidak disangka, mark sesungguhnya menyukainya karena mark merupakan tipe yang malu-malu tapi mau ….

yaa_,_ pada dasarnya mereka berdua memang klop dan saling jatuh cinta serius, makanya rasa pacarannya berbeda.

  
  



End file.
